


Coffee and Ice Cream (#147 Thaw)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [145]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thawing of frozen diplomacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Ice Cream (#147 Thaw)

Ian put down his pen and shook his hand. It was the rare case that landed him stacks of paperwork but there had been civilian deaths (not his fault) and the Bureau wanted to justify every bullet.

The kitchen door opened. Ian braced himself. He and Alan had a truce for Charlie’s sake but it was a truce in the Middle East sense of the word. Not much stronger than the paper it was written on.

“Bad case?” Alan asked surprisingly carefully.

“Why do you ask?” Ian replied.

“I’ve just noticed that the worse a case the greater the amount of paperwork. That much means multiple fatalities.”

“Yeah.” Ian groaned. “Green agent hit a civilian and as senior agent on scene I’m supposed to be able to magically control every bullet with telekinesis not to mention see the future.” Ian hadn’t intended for that much sarcasm to spill out. Alan nodded slowly and went back to the kitchen. Ian went back to his paperwork.

A few minutes later Alan came back out with a bowl and a mug and put them in front of Ian.

“Hold the mug with your right hand, eat the ice cream with your left.” Ian peered at Alan. “I was drafting long before Auto CAD or any of the nonsense. The heat will keep your hand from cramping.”

“And the ice cream?”

“Well it always helps Donnie thought bad cases.”

Ian wasn’t sure what to say. Since he had walked into that hospital waiting room Alan had been everything between cold and openly hostile towards him. Maybe this was the frozen diplomacy beginning to thaw.

“Thank you.” Ian said honestly. Alan just nodded.

“Eat your ice cream before it melts.”

“I kind of like it a little soupy. You can taste the chocolate better that way.”


End file.
